Pking Guide: Making a Range/2h Pure
Range/2h pures are an effective pking machine. Dishing out good damage with range and KOing them with a 2h. A Range/2h pure is strong in melee and range with low defense, it's a pure, giving you an upperhand to lower levels. The main trick to a good Range/2h Pure is using the Range/2h switch perfectly. It is advised that you find a good tutorial on youtube or you can go to KingSnitzal7 for help. a Range 2h pure consists his stats on two things: 1:Keeping your strength, range and mage the about the same level, and keeping your attack under strength by at lest 5 levels. Mage is a must for pesky mages, you will need that mage resistance. 2: Using this formula to help out: (Strength) + (Attack) x 2 = (Range) x 3 = (Mage) x3 So having 20 Attack, 40 Strength, 40 Range, and 40 Mage works great with this formula. This formula is more reccomended when slowly change your Pure into a Rune Pure. Changing your Range/2h Pure into a Rune Pure A Rune Pure is like a Range/2h Pure because a Rune Pure uses the same stats as a Range/2h Pure, except a Rune Pure can wear rune armour. So a Rune Pure will have 40 or 50 Attack, 90 Strength, Range, and Mage, and 40 Defense. Anything lower than these stats are not an effective Rune Pure. Now to slowly change your Range/2h Pure into a Rune Pure, you have to use the formula mentioned above. Using the formula correctly lets you gain a good Pure util it becomes a Rune Pure. An Example is: Have 20 Attack, 40 Str, Range, and Mage, and always keep defense 10 levels lower than attack. So then you would have 10 Defense. So going to the next level would be to have 30 Attack, 60 Str, Range, and Mage. Now with 20 Defense. The next is having 40 Attack, 80 Str, Range, Mage, and now, 30 Defense. Now for the tricky part. When changing from a Range/2h Pure to a Rune Pure, it is advised that you do Dragon Slayer for the use of a Platebody. Having full Rune is better than having a Full helm, Chaindbody, and Green d'hide Vambraces and Chaps. What to wear on your way to a Rune Pure You will always want to wear a Full Helm, Chainbody, Vambraces, and Chaps. What you wear is based on your Defense level and Range level. Having 40 Range is good for Green d'hide chaps and vambraces. So you will only have 10 Defense. So get a Black full helm and Black Chainbody. Go all the way until you have 40 Defense and switch to Full Rune. Why? Becuase there are hardly any Mages at this level, You will be around 80 Combat level, and having Full Rune is better for protection as you will also have high range. Having high range ignores the negative range bonus allowing you to hit good. Getting 99 in Range, Mage, and Str is really good. Raising your Attack can be useful but ALWAYS keep your Defense at 40. It will become harder to fight people as you raise in Combat.